STUPID
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: expressi Chanyeol saat mengetahui sang UKE tercantiknya ikut WGM acara terkutuk dan konyol ah setidak nya itu menurut namja tampan berambut pirang ini. ChanBaek - BaekYeol ! YAOI anti YAOI jangan baca, percuma aja lu bacot ampe doer, emang gw pikirin, yg dosa juga gue :p


**ChanBaek - Stupid (only one shot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : GdZeloMir - wafe.

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Lee Hyeri. And other Cast.

Rating : T to the M.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Yaoi! TYPO.

Sunmarry : expressi Chanyeol saat mengetahui sang UKE tercantiknya ikut WGM acara terkutuk dan konyol ah setidak nya itu menurut namja tampan berambut pirang ini.

Note : oh ya jangan bayangin Chanyeol yang sekarang, bayangin Chanyeol nya yang pakai rambut pirang itu ok dan yeah waktu lagi suka banget dan overprotektif ke si bebek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA! WE GET MERRIED?! "

sang manager harus menutup telinga nya kuat -kuat kalau tidak ingin terserang penyakit 'tuli ' mendadak akibat teriakan member Exo -K, tapi sepertinya ada salah satu diantara mereka yang tidak ikut berteriak, ya pastinya tubuhnya kecil menggemaskan, wajah nya yang cantik mempesona, hey hey dia itu namja ok bukan yeoja! Matanya yang indah berhiaskan eyelyner membuat nya semakin wow awesome, saya tidak bisa berkata -kata jika melihat kecantikan saya dikalah kan oleh namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Teriakan kalian membuat telingaku berdengang! Tidak usah berteriak begitu, lebay " ujar Manager hyung kesal.

"Ah maaf manager hyung " Suho selaku leader atau tepatnya sang ketua segera meminta maaf kepada sang manager yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Wow Baekhyun kau hebat, aku saja yang menginginkan acara itu tidak kunjung dipanggil -panggil " ujar Kai terkagum -kagum, Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi kawan se grup dan seperjuangannya itu terlalu berlebihan ya setidaknya itu menurut Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kau saja yang menggantikanku " ujar Baekhyun santai sembari menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di pelukan namja tampan dan tinggi berambut pirang gelap ya dia adalah namjachingunya yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Kai dengan mata yang berbinar -binar sungguh menggelikan.

"Hey mana bisa, Baekhyun! Pihak SM sudah menerima, sekarang aku hanya minta kau bertanda tangan saja, toh ini hanya acting bukan untuk sungguhan, hanya menjadi sepasang suami istri pura -pura " terang sang manager hyung sembari menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Wah ini pemecah rekor loh Baek, belum ada suami secantik kau kecuali Taemin hyung yang statusnya namja tercantik setela HeeChul sunbae, jika kau tidak tau apa -apa kau bisa meminta bantuan kami untuk mengajarimu menjadi suami yang benar " goda Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebarnya dan mata bulatnya yang tidak kunjung menyipit.

"Hm betu -betul, walaupun aku kecil aku bisa mengajarimu menjadi suami yang baik Baekhyun hyung " ujar Sehun semangat, anak ini pikirin dulian sekolahmu Sehunnie.

"Yup betul sekali "

Baekhyun mencubit kesal lengan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol malah ikut menggodanya benar -benar membuatnya kesal, oh ayolah dia tidak menginginkan acara terkutuk itu.

"Memang siapa yang menjadi istrinya Baekhyun hyung? " tanya Kai.

"Lee Hyeri maknae dari GirlBand Girls Day " jawab manager hyung sembari menyusun kembali berkas -berkas kontrak WGM tadi.

"Waw istrimu seumuran dengan Sehun, Baekhyunnie " kekeh Chanyeol dan sekali lagi Baekhyun harus memeukul lengan 'kekasih ' nya yang terus saja menggodanya itu, membuat nya bertambah kesal saja.

"Baiklah, tanda tangani ini Baekhyun "

Manager memberikan pulpen serta berkas yang akan ditandatangani oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan dengan terpaksa ia menandatangani berkas terkutuk itu.

"Ok! Kau dan Hyeri akan menjadi pasangan yang teromantis di WGM nanti, baiklah aku pergi dulu masih banyak tugas yang belum terselesaikan " ujar Maneger hyung senang dan beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Baekhyun Pov -

"Cieeee yang akan menjadi suami besok, kau harus melakukannya lembut Baekhyunnie " aku harus menyumpal mulut namja yang sangat aku cintai ini dengan sesuatu, ada sesuatu? Kertas,plastik atau sebagainya? kenapa dia terlalu bersemangat menggodaku, member lain juga tapi Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat memojokkan ku, aku benci.

"Tidak, aku milikmu, bukan suami nya " aku memeluk manja tubuh tingginya,aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhnya yang begitu maskulin, dan memabukkanku tentunya sehingga membuatku ketagihan, berlebihan memang tapi itu lah aku.

"Dan kau harus menggenggam tangannya jangan berlaku kasar pada istrimu -"

"Aku hanya mau dengan Park Chanyeol "

"Ah dan kau harus sering mengajaknya jalan -jalan, jika ada scane kiss -"

"Aku hanya ingin di cium Park Chanyeol! "

"Jangan menciumnya terlalu buru -buru lakukanlah dengan lembut "

"Aku hanya melakukannya dengan Park Chanyeol "

Ntahlah, hoy! ada sesuatu untuk menyumpal bibirnya yang sangat sering mencumbuku itu? Pembicaraan kami sangat tidak menyambung, aku membenci ini, dari dulu aku tidak mau mengikuti acara memuakkan itu, dan aku yakin apa yang Chanyeol bilang, scane kiss pasti ada bukan? Aku tidak ingin mencium sembarang orang apalagi tanpa didasari cinta itu sangat menjijik kan walau pun hanya tempel tempelan tetap saja itu sangat kotor! Kecuali jika aku bercumbu dengan Chanyeol, bukannya menjijikan tapi itu malah membuatku ketagihan oleh bibirnya itu, aku suka, sebut saja aku uke yang berotak sedikit mesum toh kadar kemesuman Chanyeol juga sangat tinggi melebihiku.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku hanya milik Park Chanyeol! " kesal ku tapi tetap dengan posisi memeluk tubuh tingginya ini.

"Baby kau tidak boleh begitu -"

Aku segera menarik wajahnya dan langsung mengulum bibirnya dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakiku, aku terus memperdalam ciuman kami layaknya orang kehausan, aku rasa Chanyeol mulai menikmati ciuman ini, buktinya malah ia yang menjadi bernafsu dan menghisap liar mulutku, aku merasa kedua tangan Chanyeol menggendongku dan mengalungkan kedua kakiku dipinggangnya, ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuh ku secara perlahan ke atas ranjang dengan bibir dan lidah kami yang masih saling beradu, membuat sensasi aneh dan nikmat ketagian diseluruh tubuhku, aku mendorong dada bidangnya pelan saat aku benar -benar membutuhkan yang namanya 'udara '! Begini gini aku manusia yang membutuhkan pernafasan kawan.

"Hyeri pasti ketagihan dengan bibirmu jika ada banyak adegan kiss scane nya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali berdecak kesal saat ia kembali membahas tentang WGM! WGM! dan WGM! Oh ayolah saat kita ingin melakukan making love, fuck me please, ia masih sempat sempatnya menggodaku dengan membawa nama perempuan aneh yang aku tidak kenal itu, benar -benar merusak suasana saja.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku hanya ingin beradegan ciuman denganmu! Jadi jikapun ada adegan kiss scane nya aku akan menolaknya " ujarku malas, dia menyeringai setan yang membuat wajah nya semakin bergairah saat aku menatapnya.

"Tidak boleh begitu sayang " dia berbisik di area sensitif ku dan aku dapat merasakan lidahnya yang hangat menyapu leher ku yang masih ada bekas kissmark buatannya yang belum hilang.

"Eumhhh bisa kah kau tidak membahas itu untuk saat ini Park Chanyeol "

"Dan kau harus menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik saat bersamanya "

Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang menindihku, telingaku benar -benar panas mendengar ocehan nya yang membuatku muak.

Aku kembali mendorong tubuhnya dan langsung mencium bibir nya bringas, aku terus memasukkan lidah ku dan menarik salivanya ah ini benar -benar memabukkan, Chanyeol menekan tengkuk ku dan semakin memperdalam ciuman kami, aku bisa merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas kedua butt milik ku dan itu membuat ku sedikit maju dan dengan sengaja aku menggesekkan milikku dengan miliknya yang besar masih terlapis celana tipis itu dengan gerakan yang menggoda tentunya.

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dan menjilat saliva yang berserakan didaguku, aku hanya menutup mataku menikmati sentuhan lidahnya didagu yang menjalar kebibir bawahku, Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan aku menghisap lidahnya dengan sangat lembut terus dan terus menghisap lidah yang ia julurkan itu oh ini benar -benar gila. Jadwal padat yang membuat Chanyeol vakum menyentuhku dan tidak melakukan sexs itu aku rasa sangat menyiksanya, ya karna Suho melarang Chanyeol menyetubuhiku karena jadwal Comeback Stage kami sangat padat, tapi kadang Chanyeol jika sudah tidak kuat dia akan menarikku ditempat teraembunyi dan paling kami hanya melakukan hot kiss sebagai penghilang rasa rindu itu saja.

"Kau memulainya baby "

"Hmmm " aku melenguh dan pasrah saat kami akan memulai making love, oh Park Chanyeol fuck me more and more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari dan teriakan ramai diluar kamar harus membuat ku dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mataku, huft aku masih lelah, oh ayolah Chanyeol sangat menghajarku tanpa henti, dalam 10 ronde lebih kami bersetubuh semalam dengan berbagai gaya itu membuatku tepar, ya walaupun itu bukanlah yang pertama tapi vakum selama satu bulan lebih membuatku kembali merasakan nyeri dibagian bawahku jadi mengingat waktu dimana aku pertama kali melakukan ML dengannya dan itu pun kami lakukan di sebuah hotel pas dihari ulang tahun Chanyeol serta hari jadinya kami selama 1 tahun, haha gila memang tapi siapa peduli.

Aku duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran ranjang sembari memegang pinggangku, bau khas sexs masih menyeruak dikamarku ini, pantas saja aku kan belum membuka jendelanya.

Cklek

"Morning baby "

Chanyeol datang dengan tubub tinggi semampainya yang dibalut kemeja biru langit serta celana lepis panjang waw tampan. Aku menutup mataku saat ia mencium bibirku lumayan lama.

"Kajja mandi, dua jam lagi kita akan mengunjungi istrimu, dan kau sebagai suami jangan bermalas -malasan Baekkie "

Aku kembali memutar bola mataku malas mendengar omelan yang sungguh sangat tidak penting itu.

"Park Chanyeol jangan memulai lagi " ujarku mempoutkan bibirku pertanda aku kesal.

"Baiklah, kenapa belum mandi? Apa dibawah masih sakit eoh? " Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah mesumnya membuatku kembali mengingat saat kami melakukan ah sudahlah.

"Waw kau ringan sekali sayang "

Aku terkejut saat ia menggendong tubuhku ala brydal dengan santainya dan kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah kearah kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamar kami ini.

"Kau juga nanti harus menggendong Hyeri, pastikan suami harus menggendong istrinya dan apa kau kuat baby? "

Kembali lagi dia menggodaku! Lama -lama aku sobek juga bibirmu yang menaikkan nafsu birahi itu Park Chanyeol!

"Aku hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol! "

.

.

.

"Apa kau mencintai Lee Hyeri? "

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol only Park Chanyeol "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? LEE HYERI O_O "

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL! "

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya sayang "

Dan ia tersenyum dengan polosnya dan itu benar -benar menyebalkan!

"Aku mencintaimu " ujarku sembari memainkan air sabun yang merendam tubuhku didalam bethup.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu " ujarnya serius dan mengusap kepalaku lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Sudah satu minggu aku mengikuti acar WGM itu, dan itu benar -benar membuatku tidak nyaman, aku tidak terbiasa dan aku sering salah -salah, bagaimana tidak? Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang suami, ya walaupun aku laki -laki, tapi statusku itu adalah Uke, apalagi Chanyeol sangat memanjakanku, agak aneh saja jika aku melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku jika aku melakukan Hyeri begitu, aku tidak nyaman.

"Kau ada masalah? " aku mendongakkan wajahku saat maneger hyung menepuk pundakku.

"Tidak "

"Tapi dari awal kau selalu salah adegan, kau tidak seperti seorang suami malah Hyeri yang terlihat seperti suami mu " kekeh maneger hyung.

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak bisa, badanku geli jika dia sudah bergelayut ditanganku maneger hyung"

"Tenanglah Baek, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa " maneger hyung tersenyum dan kembali menepuk pundakku. Aishh! Aku tidak tau! Seharusnya saat liburan begini aku biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu berhari hari dengan Chanyeol didalam kamar kami, tapi ini ishh yang lain libur aku malah mengikuti acara yang tidak penting ini.

"Kajja kita pulang hari sudah hampir malam dan shooting dilanjutkan besok lagi "

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah maneger hyung menuju Van.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan drum aku segera menekan bel, maneger hyung dia langsung pergi mungkin masih ada urusan penting, aku tidak peduli.

Cklek

"Sudah pulang hyung? Bagaimana? "

Aku masuk dan mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, melepas mantelku dan meletakkan nya di atas sofa.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanyaku menanggapi pertanyaan Kai yang menurutku sangat membuang waktu.

"Itu ..dengan istrimu "

"Huh sudahlah aku malas membicarakannya " ujar ku dan membuka pintu kulkas mengambil sebotol air mineral, aku sangat haus!

"Kemana Chanyeol? " tanyaku pada Kai sembari meletakkan kembali botol itu di dalam kulkas.

Grep

"Kau merindukanku baby? " aku merasakan lengan memelukku dari belakang serta suara berat khas Park Chanyeol di telingaku yang membuat ku menggeliat geli, pasalnya ia membisikkan kata itu sembari mendesah.

"Baekkie bagaimana dengan istrimu? Apa kau menjadi suami yang baik eoh? " goda Suho hyung menaik turunkan alisnya, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas tidak adakah pertanyaan lain yang lebih baik, dan aku bisa mendengar kekehan Chanyeol sembari mencium bahu ku yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sangat buruk " balasku jutek.

"Baby jangan begitu, kau harus melakukan nya dengan baik, kau itu suaminya " dan si Park ini kembali menggodaku aku muak!

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya tajam, lalu aku pergi saja meninggalkannya, aku bisa melihat 3 orang didapur itu keheranan, mungkin mereka kira aku akan marah, aku tidak akan membuang waktu untuk marah -marah tidak jelas. Time is money.

"Kai malam ini kau tidur dikamarku, aku ingin tidur dengan Kyungie" ujar ku dan langsung masuk kekamar yang bertuliskan ( KaiDo couple forever) dasar norak, aku sempat mendengar protes dari Kai, tapi emang aku fikirkan. Menjauh sementara dari si Park itu tidak masalah, tapi kenapa ia tidak ada rasa cemburu sedikitpun atau kaget kek saat mendengar berita aku ikut acara itu, tapi ia terlihat santai -santai aja, atau jangan -jangan ia tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kecantikanku sudah hilang, aku memegang wajahku dan berkaca di depan kaca lemari milik KaiDo couple ini, hm masih cantik, lalu kenapa?! Apa kurangnya aku? Aku cantik, aku baik walaupun sedikit tidak sopan tapi aku tidak sombong dan aku juga lihai di ranjang, ok itu terlalu blak -blakan, tapi kalian juga harus tahu donk, sebelum kalian mengomentariku dengan perkatan yang tidak -tidak.

Huft

Aku beranjak dari depan cermin dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa hitam ini. Aku memijit kepalaku pelan, apa benar Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku lagi ne? Apa dia sudah dapat yang baru? Hm beda sekali waktu aku sangat dekat dengan Tao atau pun Kris dia menjadi pemarah dan pecemburu jika aku sudah membuat moment dengan Kris, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak cemburu lagi, tidak ada cemburu berarti tidak mencintaiku lagi bukan?

Menutup mataku sejenak membiarkan masalah masalah itu pergi menghilang walaupun susah.

Cup

Aku merasakn sesuatu benda kenyal menyentuh bibirku, aku segera membuka mataku dan ternyata itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk membahas itu lagi lebih baik sana keluar " ujar ku malas menatapnya, ia terkekeh sebentar dan mendudukkan tubuh tingginya di sampingku.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak dikamar kita saja eoh? "

"Telingaku panas mendengar ocehanmu tentang yeoja itu "

"Hahaha waeyo? "

"Park Chanyeol aku ingin kita putus saja "

Ntah dari mana perkataan itu berani terlontar dari bibirku.

"Eh wae? "

"Aku rasa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak pernah cemburu saat mengetahui aku ikut acara ini, berbeda saat aku berdekatan dengan Kris dulu kau sangat cemburu dan sekarang ah sudah lah pergi sana jangan menggangguku, membuang waktu saja "

Dan aku bertambah kesal saat ia dengan santainya tertawa oh tidak bisa kah serius sebentar saja?!

"Kau ini benar benar sok tahu "

Dia nenarikku dan nenyandarkanku di dadanya seperti biasa tetap membuatku nyaman walapun aku sedang kesal.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu! jika kau berdekatan dengan Kris aku akan cemburu karna Kris itu seme apalagi wajahnya tampan, dan jika kau dengan Hyeri aku tidak akan pernah cemburu karena kau tidak akan terperangkap oleh perempuan secantik apapun perempuan itu karena kau itu cantik, jadi aku cemburu jika kau sudah bermanja -manja dengan seme orang " terangnya, aku memukul lengannya kesal, alasan apa ini?!

"Tidak masuk akal " balasku dan membalas pelukannya.

"Putus nya tidak jadi " bisik ku dan semakin memeluknya erat.

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah ku

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

WE GET MAKING LOVE hihihi good bye!


End file.
